


Hange's Deal

by BizarreJoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Sexual Coercion, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: Dimo Reeves has just died and the Heir to his company is afraid that he will be killed too. Hagel will have do make a deal with him to get him to publicly speak about the murder, luckily for her, she has the right leverage to convince someone like him.
Relationships: hange zoe/flegel reeves
Kudos: 2





	Hange's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Tundis. And I have to thank my friend GaleGale for helping me finish it and edit it, he's as good a writer as he is a friend.

The capital was bustling with people and yet there was a somber atmosphere in the air an invisible gloom that somehow darkened the sky, this wasnt the tension brought by a titan attack no...it was the tension of cold blooded murder. Hange hated this kind of thing, titans were dangerous but like wild animals they followed a pattern, there wasn't any reliable pattern to human action, which is why she came to like the company of titans more. 

The military police was somehow too understaffed to deal with the murder of a prominent merchant, which it meant that the duties in this case would fall on the Survey corps as the leadership came to the brilliant conclusion that the survey corps with their dealership in blood and carnage in both titan and comrade alike that they would be useful in the murder investigation.

Which in the end it would all fall on Hange and Hange alone of course, here she was at the murder scene which thankfully was left almost untouched aside from the victim's body, having been quickly moved to the morgue for a more in-depth examination, a task that most likely will also fall on her hands as well now that she thought about it…

She gazed at her morose companion, the grim figure of the victim's only son, a thickset, disheveled young man with lost eyes, was the only one to keep her company, he looked morose and silent, clearly in deep distress with now not only being an orphan but also burdened with immense obligation of running his father's empire, but Hange could see there was something else, it was plain in his demeanor, something was being hidden.

"So where do you think we should look first?" Asked Hange honestly wondering how to start this task, sadly the boy was too trapped inside his thoughts to say anything.

With a resigned sigh she set out the furniture, utensils and books where splayed all over the house and the hinges of the both doors were forcibly open, it was obviously a well organized home invasion, this was all pointed out in the reports, the question was the motive, this was clearly a hit job but by who?

She followed the chaos to his origin, as it seemed that the merchant put up a fight as he moved from one room to the next, drops of blood becoming more and more apparent until it finished on a puddle of the stuff, she went back to his office, noticing the complete disarray of the place, papers and books on the floor, they clearly took their time checking the place out after killing the man. Hange sat on the office chair and stared in front of her, taking it all in, she noticed the son also entered the room and looked at the bookcase in silence, following his look she stared at the aisle and noticed how all the books were destroyed and crumpled on the floor.

“If you know anything you should really tell me” Hange asked again, with the office desk giving her an air of authority. Hardening her gaze she continued “Your father is dead cold in morgue and for all we know you could be next, so if...” his eyes for the first time showed activity and quickly turned towards her “I-i cant!” he interrupted and approached her with fears in eyes “You can't protect me! You have no idea what you would get into!” he pleaded.

Hange was now getting angry, if there was something that angered her was being underestimated, bolting from the chair she got so painfully close to the man that they could almost kiss “Look dude i really don't want to be here, but i need to get to the bottom of this or i won't hear the end of this.” she coldly reprimanded him but stopped when she noticed how red his face got, no experience with women?

She sat back on the chair and watched him with contempt as he settled down, what a mess, she didn't want to do this but it seems that in this case she can get more flies with honey than vinegar, standing up from the chair she gingerly walked around him, settling her hands on his shoulders and started to give him a very slight massage, she felt him tense his muscles but in seconds he became malleable like putty, it reminded her of a puppy, a broken and lost puppy.

"Think about how your father was unjustly murdered, do you really want them to get away with it?" She asked him with as much femenine tenderness as she could muster and by his demeanor she knew she was getting into him.

"My father found the lost blueprints for a flying contraption and wanted to get investors to make one of his own, but the military police started to harass him at every step of the way, I never expected them to go this far!” the poor boy confessed!

Hange opened her eyes in shock, this was huge! If what this man was saying is true this would be a huge blow to their public reputation “you gotta tell them everything!” she hastily demanded turning him to face her and squeezed his face as if trying to force the truth out of him, "The survey Corps will protect you!" Hange promised with her usual intensity, still the boy seemed unconvinced "B-but they will kill me as well! And i-i cant...i am not brave." He responded ashamed. 

Hange moved her head back as if trying to regain her composure, taking a deep breath as she tightly shut her eyes and came to an idea, a shitty one but an idea was forming. She suddenly turned to him and established eye contact, they sat like that for an uncomfortably while, then suddenly she kissed him deeply. 

The boy's eyes opened in shock but it quickly settled in a dreamlike state that quickly ended once she finished. Hange sighed and looked at him with a more relaxed look "i know it's scary and all of this must be overwhelming you, but if you keep such important information to yourself it might actually put you even more danger down the road" the women rationally explained with as much warmth as she could, the merchant' son thought to himself still harboring doubt but nonetheless he agreed with a resolute nod "Very well i i will tell you what i know…"

Hours passed and the son explained about his family's business and how it was slowly increasing in both prestige and influence something that was creating tensions with the competition and most likely it was them that tip off the military police, his father said that he didn't fear heavy fines or even jail for this technology would help everyone once finished, but neither of them expected this.

Hange absorbed all of it and reached to a single conclusion "You must tell everyone this, shout it to the whole wide world!", the boy pushed away with a gasp and a deep silence fell inside the room, starting to shake in a quite unmanly fashion "N-NO! Then I would definitely get killed! Me and the rest of my family! I promised to tell you because you told me I would be protected!" The boy wailed in indignation.

She could feel a headache coming, holding her head in frustration "And we will!But we are both way over our head here but there is no way they are not going for you as well! If you talk in public the government will be forced to intervene to keep order " the girl reassured him, sighing she gave him a sidelong glance, studying him, the boy was young just entering into his early eighteens, passable looks and she could notice that from time to time he would gaze at her body, it was both creepy and kind of enticing, for such a coward he does have adventurous eyes.

An idea born out desperation started form and swill inside her, she wasn't going to drop this opportunity to get back at the Military Police, and having the future boss of one of the biggest merchant guilds as an ally of the survey Corps would be an immense plus in the effort, with all the womanly skills she could muster she passe her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time tongue and all. It must be all overwhelming for the poor boy, but neither of them had the luxury of doubt, she needed him in her pocket.

"See this as an insurance then champ” Hange started to talk with a most velvety voice, the boy’s head was turning deep red “If you talk, if you do the hero deal for me well..Let just say that heroes makes me wet.” she continued cringing at her own words, but by the almost excited look on his face “R-Really? Is that okay with you?” answered the boy, at least it seemed to work, it seemed that his lust had defeated his fears.

Hange smiled mischievously “If you go to the presses and say your side of the stories you will become person of interest number one before the public, you will be so constantly surrounded by the media and the public that the military goons will have no choice but to stay down.” she reassured him, making circles on his back nevertheless he still showed doubts “I understand what you mean...” he hide his face as if in shame and then showing the biggest derpiest smile she has ever seen on a male, it kind of made her reel back a bit “c-can….Can i….Cam if first have a sample?” he pleaded through his constant stuttering as he made the fakest confident smile in the world, Hange stared at him in silence.

“The gall of this motherfucker” Hange thought to herself, she hated being pressured specially at something like this, she isnt a prude but being second in command doesn't give a lot of opportunities to get any and this twerp isn't that bad looking…”Well, well, well...somebody is eager” she responded with a smirk and holding his delicate shin, now blushing as well “Let's go out of here stud” the girl said, he in turned widened his already derpy smile.

They found themselves at a crappy inn Henge used to visit some years ago, the food is bad, the ale stale but the floors where clean and the people kept shit to themselves, it was easy to find a room and after three or four rounds of shitty ale for bravery they both felt ready for action, the boy was quickly to disrobe to his underwear revealing a skinny and fragile frame someone clearly never hit the gym, Hange for the first time in awhile felt herself strangely self-conscious of her body, most of her previous relationships where with fellow members of the corps so there was always an element of prior knowledge that gave a certain level of trust in her encounter, but here she was with a civilian, one that she barely knows so she can be excused of being a little embarrassed, but after a painful minutes she also took off her uniform leaving only her underwear on, but still one could see her extremely toned figure. 

To make matters worse she could see that the boy was also starting to deflate, with a hint of disappointment “You don't have to do this you know” he said looking disappointed, now Hange was feeling bad and at the same time irritated is not as she wants to do this, but deep down she started to also want it, it was a complex situation, so gathering her nerves she decided to make the first move, approaching the unsure boy and hugged him and slowly started to massage him “Come now, why don't you lie down on the bed? Let me take care of you first.” she said and in a blink of an eye she turned his back to the bed and pushed him, he fell like a sack of bricks. Trying to keep her breathing in check she then crawled on top of him like a cat getting face to face with him, she could say how unbelievably nervous he was, clearly he is a virgin.

“Calm down honey, let mama Zoe treat you right.” Hange lasciviously whispered as she visually became drunk with lust, it wasn’t really true, she was drier than a desert, but for his sake and hers, this needed to happen, so trusting her acting skills, she got to work. 

She kissed him deeply in the mouth but sadly he was too catatonic to respond, undeterred she started pecking him in the mouth, neck and chest, all the way to the package that he was hiding on his undies. With an uncharacteristical eagerness from her she all but rip it off from his crotch causing him to yelp in surprise, Hange stifled a little and gave a good look to this merchant's goods, at half chub, he was three and a half inches long she knew it wouldn’t get much longer at full mast, but she hoped she at least could get a good time out of this disappointment. Still, she had to keep faking. "Hmmmmm, not bad pal, not bad at all!" She said as she fondled his cock and balls trying to appear clearly pleased with what she had to work with. 

Poor Flegel felt like a baby again, he never in his life expected to lose his virginity like this and with miss Zoe of all people, it was kind of humiliating being so vulnerable in front of a women, but deep down he was finding it very exhilarating and his fully erect dick confirmed it. Hange trying her best to look pleased gave a small peck to the head and with a smile started to give it tentative licks up and down the shaft, wriggling a little on the base of his testicles up to the tip of his dick, finally she took it into her mouth, Flagel dared not move a single muscle of its body, honestly he was shaking a little and he didn't want to look like a fool "Y-yeah its pret…..AUGH!" Flegel suddenly exclaimed as the girl took the entire thing down her throat. 

Bobbing her head on his crotch gave an impression of being cannibalized, but with the sloppy enthusiasm that Hange was showing, she may as well be. Flegel looked as if the very life was being sucked through his dick, face flushed, his irises going up his skull and his mouth gaping open like a drooling retard, all that could be heard was a dry moan coming from deep down his mouth. The girl, while she wasn’t having the time of her life, she didn't know how much sexual frustration was pent up inside her, now that she thinks of it she has been so married to the job that she didn't have any time to be a woman. But the party was cut short when poor Fingel couldn't hold it in anymore and came in her mouth without any warning. 

She had to cough it out. Flegel couldn’t contain a laugh, it made her a bit mad, but she couldn’t give herself the luxury of showing how much. After seeing a mildly annoyed look on her face though, Flegel could only meekly say to her "oh my god Ms.Zoe, ism so sorry", feeling on that very moment smaller than he already did. 

Hange stayed perfectly still for quite awhile, staring directly into each other's eyes, her face covered in the cum that landed on it, suddenly she started to shake, bracing for a beatdown poor Flegel covered eyes in quiet acceptance, but when heard her giggles he felt surprise, this giggle though quickly turned into a rapturous laugh, as Hange covered her face with a hand trying to calm herself. 

Flegel looked at her sheepishly, for a woman with such manish features, looking at her being so wild and free was breathtakingly beautiful, gathering her breath she flashed him a kind of predatory grin as she started to position herself on top of him “Well now Mr.Reeves, let's get to the main course” Hange said as she took of her sweaty bra and wet panties off revealing the bareness of her body to the man, it goes without saying that he was once again raring to go, “You are so beautiful..”said Flegel with the tone of voice only a virgin is able to produce, to this the girl only responded with an amused scoff “Oh thanks big boy” responded the girl nevertheless. 

Now that the pleasantries where out of the way, Hange simply smiled as she took his already engorged shaft and positioned it near her pussy, for moment she gazed at Flegel for any sense of discomfort or doubt which it was silly in hindsight, the boy had such focus on her that it could bore holes through her. Without further ado she let herself fall and their organs finally connected letting out a communal moan, without a moment's rest Hange started to ride him like a horse, gyrating her strong hips back and forth as the she hammered the boy’s dick over and over, she was enjoying herself but to her disappointment but not surprise this was all too overwhelming the big boy who decided to simply lie down like a dead fish, out of his depth.

Well Hange wasn't allow this night to go to waste, so she simply picked up the pace moving her body at higher speed, fondling her breasts for extra pleasure, not paying mind to the fact that the poor boy was at the edge of passing out, “Fuck, fuck, oh shit i really missed this” gasped the girl as she hammered at his crotch, it wasnt long that she needed to lie her hands on his chest to stabilize herself, this aerobics where likea good session of masturbation, the bed creaked and so did the boy under her rough ministrations.

Then suddenly she stopped as she felt the orgasm hit her making her stretch herself on her back letting a satisfactory, glutoral moan from deep down her throat, after a while she felled down on top of Flegel, now pale and exhausted his balls completely drained of essence, having it all inside of Hange now messy crotch.

“Ahh...Not bad, not bad champ, could be better but better, but i can't complain!” Said a tired and very satisfied Hange, Flegel could barely produce a sentence so he only let out a small weak groan, “So, do we have a deal now? You help us and i will reward you with future adventures.” asked Hange whimsical, thought mangled and battered the future merchant boss summoned enough strength to say a single phrase “Fuck Yeah”.


End file.
